1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-assisted type fuel injector for engines, and more particularly to a fuel injector that atomizes injected fuel with pressurized air.
2. Related Art
It is proposed to atomize spray fuel injected from a fuel injector, so that air-fuel mixture combustion in an engine is stabilized and unburned hydrocarbon (HC) in the exhaust gas is reduced. For instance, multiple fine holes are provided in the injection port of the fuel injector to atomize the injected fuel. In this type of injector, the fuel atomization is effected by thinning the flow line of fuel injected through each of the fine holes. However, the fuel atomization is lessened because of reunification of fuel particles, when the fuel flow lines crosses each other.
It is also proposed to construct a fuel injector as an air-assisted type. This type of injector introduces pressurized air into an injection port of a fuel injector so that the pressurized air hits the fuel spray, thereby promoting fuel atomization. The atomization may be changed by varying the pressure or amount of pressurized air.